


Rain On Me

by yiendere



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute little subs being cute little subs okay, Dirty Talk, Kevin and Eric need some guidance, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Oop, Sex Tapes, So..., and their dom isn't home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiendere/pseuds/yiendere
Summary: What do you do when Daddy leaves you alone for who knows how many days, unprotected and unsupervised?You send him a little gift.Obviously.
Relationships: Moon Hyungseo | Kevin/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Rain On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you're a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.  
> Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on twitter @yiendere!

The spray of water coming from above embraced them in a hot hug little by little, as they started to get used to the temperature that surrounded them. Kevin's almost feather-like hands traced a path without destination on Eric's shoulders, going to his back, leaving the youngest ticklish all over his naked body and making him laugh lightly, and at the same time sending shocks to his groin and making his cock grow slowly.

Wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck, Eric smiled at Kevin, his lip being bitten and hiding a moan he wanted to let out. The other's hands finally landed where he wanted from the beginning; on Eric's perfectly round ass, groping with some force and pulling the younger's body close to him, sticking their wet bodies together in a clash that made them both sigh with pleasure.

Between the two were only shared sweet laughs that masked how horny they were, cocks brushing very slowly and in light movements with each other, and Eric was the first to give in “stop teasing”.  
Kevin just looked at Eric with the sweetest look he could manage, a smile disappearing from Eric's vision to feel the older man's warm kisses on his cheeks, on his forehead, on his adorable nose, and finally on his breathless mouth, then murmuring against it “you’re so impatient. Relax, baby…”

And Eric sighed against the other's lips, smiling a little before pressing his full plump lips on his boyfriend's before speaking again “just want you so bad… so, so bad”  
As Eric pleaded, Kevin's hands continued to feel up his ass, curious fingers pressing against Eric's tight hole and enjoying the way the other leaned against his touch. Giving small kisses on the mouth of his lover a few more times, Kevin demanded him a simple thing that he knew Eric would obey immediately “I knew you’d want this as much as me… hmm, turn around then”

Eric's heart was filled not only with hope but with sudden palpitations that excited him too much, his cock getting almost completely hard in the process. Being the good boy he was, he did as Kevin asked him to; the older man's chest pressing impossibly close to his back, feeling Kevin's hard cock brushing so well against his ass, positioning himself so that he could slide his wet cock between the younger's cheeks, and Eric moaned louder for the other to hear between the shower noise and their harsh breathing.

The fingers that seemed to scald against Eric's skin with each touch slid down the youngest's belly, reaching between his legs and just squeezing his thighs, much to the despair of Eric who felt his cock leaking more and more with each twitch coming from it. Those same hands went up suddenly and lightly passed his balls, taking his cock and finally making Eric's head fall back on Kevin's shoulder and murmuring inconsistencies that Kevin deemed he didn't need to decipher them for now, as his lover’s pleasure was all he could think of at the moment.

“Gosh, baby… you’re so hard for me and I barely touched you,” Kevin sounded like sin, voice sweet as honey but that hint of a grin on his tone so evident Eric didn’t even need to see it to know his boyfriend was going to make him wait for his release “I love it when you’re so obedient… so good for me, always ready for me to play with your little cock and do as I tell you. Isn’t that right, baby?”

Eric wanted to talk, he could have sworn he did. But his words failed him when Kevin treated him like that; as if he needed guidance and Kevin was the only one around who could help him to relieve so much tension that he had inside him. Then Eric groaned, head turning slightly so his lewd moans could be heard directly in the older man's ear, his hands coming behind both of them and landing on Kevin's ass and pulling him even closer to his body, so he could fuck his cock between his cheeks.

“F-Fuck…” Kevin couldn't resist and the words came out of him without warning, his cock caught between Eric's ass and sliding so easily as the water continued to fall on their bodies. His hips started to move so that he could feel that sweet friction on his cock, Eric's ass feeling like heaven on him.  
While Kevin desperately sought the same relief Eric wanted, his hand continued stroking lightly on his boyfriend's cock, feeling it throb in his palm and lightly brushing his thumb over the tip to steal more loud moans from Eric.

Frustrated and growing even more impatient, Eric thrust his own hips back and forth, unintentionally creating the perfect rhythm for both of them to fuck into each other; the feeling of Kevin’s cock rubbing now faster between his cheeks and his trembling hand jerking him off in uneven moves filled the steamy and fogged-up bathroom with loud and high pitched moans.

The two submissives could not resist the temptation to touch each other so desperately in search of their orgasm; neither could stop moaning with pleasure, even though they both needed words to encourage them and to say how good they were being for each other. Kevin was always able to dominate Eric a little at first, but soon his submissive nature came to the fore, and tears of frustration and pleasure filled his eyes, making his thin lips tremble and wanting to cry at how good he felt when brushing his dick between Eric's ass cheeks, even though he couldn't really fuck him.

And Eric just didn't know how to act when his mind was like this; he needed to come, he knew that. He needed someone to take him to the extreme, to make him beg to cum, and to treat him like the good boy he wanted to be. He just wanted to be good enough for the one who owned him, he would do anything for it.

And out of nowhere, Eric dared to speak, not trusting his voice but trying nonetheless 

“Y-You think… Daddy would be proud of us?”

And the younger one's sudden question made Kevin's heart skip a beat, a small whine escaping his mouth as his legs lost strength but his cock demanded that he continued to fuck himself against Eric.  
And he thought, and wondered; would his Daddy like to see how pathetic and desperate his boys were? How much do they need someone to dominate them and teach them how to fuck? Kevin's mind was tied in knots, just thinking about how his Daddy would love to humiliate him with the ridiculous way he rubbed so furiously against Eric like a desperate slut, and how Eric pleaded more and more for his release but Kevin wasn’t able to give him the same pleasure Daddy could.

No, Kevin would just have to stroke his little cock and hope he would come from just that. Kevin wasn’t their Daddy, neither was Eric.  
And they both knew that, and they both whined because he wasn’t there to make them feel good. To make them his.

“Eric-“  
“Make me come like Daddy does”

And with that said, Eric placed his hands against the cold shower wall, his perky ass in perfect and full view for Kevin to admire, shaking it side to side just a little to tease his lover “make Daddy proud”  
Kevin sobbed through the tears that mixed with the dripping water coming from above him, feeling shame and a red hue crawling up his body, and feeling so vulnerable that he became hornier and hornier from it. Putting his hands on Eric's hips to brush against him, cock perfectly aligned between the younger's wet and tight cheeks, Kevin moaned between his cries, one of his hands going back to look for Eric's cock and stroke him with more vigor now, making both of whimper as they missed their Daddy more with each passing second.

“I-I can’t… I can’t” Kevin moaned so deliciously Eric swore he could bust from just hearing him so frustrated and worked up “but need to cum. I need to cum”  
“Wanna cum for Daddy, hm?” Eric managed to ask, his knees weak and orgasm slowly building in his stomach and he couldn’t believe just the mere thought of their Daddy watching them hump each other like horn dogs made him almost lose it.

“Let’s be good boys for Daddy, yes yes” Kevin was beyond fucked; his hips moved in ways a bit too erratic to last much longer, but he also noticed how Eric helped in this desperate mix.  
The younger one bucked his own hips according to Kevin’s rhythm, seeking the perfect way to make them both cum and possibly make their Daddy happy.

That’s all that really mattered, what Daddy wanted.

And so the two horny and desperate boys tried with everything that had to reach their orgasm, tired bodies and the sound of the water in the shower starting to irritate them solemnly. Kevin pressed his chin to the youngest's shoulder, looking for the warmth and comfort he needed to come at that moment. Each time he looked down, Eric could only see how angry and red his cock was, and how stupidly hard he remained in Kevin's hand. He was almost there, and he wanted Kevin to come on his ass, to paint him with his cum and Eric would do the same for him, wetting his hand with his sperm and making a pretty mess that Daddy would be so proud of.

Both wanted to speak, wanted to spit indecent and nasty words to one another. They wanted to say everything that their dominant could say, but neither could. Only squeals of pleasure were heard between the two, and both were so ashamed. On one hand, because they do not know how to fuck themselves without the help of the other element of their relationship, and on the other hand, because they cannot even speak while their orgasms took over their bodies and made them a moaning mess.

It wasn’t long before a weak and trembling Kevin squirted hot and fast between those deliciously tight ass cheeks, and his tired hand felt the hot and sticky mess Eric made with his cock.  
They honestly wanted to sob; Kevin soon was pressed flat against Eric before the younger one turned around and helped his boyfriend to stand on his feet again, both of them still shaky and minds foggy from their orgasm.

“You’re alright?” delicate and sweet hands cupped Kevin’s crying and wet face, the smallest and sweetest kiss being pressed to his lips before he allowed the other to speak.  
“Mhm, I’m… turn that off” and Eric understood immediately, his hand leaving Kevin for a quick second to turn the shower off.

Small kisses accompanied by light, torrid moans followed, both panting and hands looking for each other's embrace.  
But Kevin's eyes quickly focused on something else more important and that they had forgotten in the middle of their session. Eric's gaze followed his boyfriend's, mouth opening and closing without saying a word and followed by a chuckle 

“Come on,” Eric mentioned, taking his lover’s hand in his and opening the fogged-up shower door. They both walked to where Kevin's cell phone was perfectly positioned and still recording them, looking at each other in the mirror in front of them and contemplating the mess they looked like.

Until Kevin finally spoke directly to the camera, bending over and talking as if he were right there with them “hi, Daddy”  
Eric couldn’t help but giggle behind him, that lovely smile of his printed on his face, his sweet little hand waving at the camera without saying a word.  
“We just… wanted to give you a little something for you to work with while you’re gone,” Kevin spoke so calmly, Eric didn’t know how he managed to sound so composed after crying before that “and since we’re such good boys and we always listen to what Daddy says… we didn’t fuck each other”

Eric knew for a fact Kevin was just being a tease; he remembers his Daddy’s words precisely, and he did say they couldn’t use their tiny useless cocks to fuck what belonged to Daddy only.

Technically they didn’t. 

“Y-Yeah, and uh…” it was Eric’s turn to speak, and for the first time in a while, Eric was now the one almost at a loss of words “we really miss Daddy’s cock… it’s not the same without you”

And Kevin nodded along, acting as innocent as he could “it really isn’t… your good little sluts can’t go a day without you” and Eric gripped on Kevin’s hand tighter, his words echoing in his ears and making the younger one blush.  
“See? Eric is already impatient… so hurry up, Daddy” Kevin laughed the last word out, motioning for Eric to come closer to say his final goodbyes to their boyfriend.

“W-We love you, Daddy”  
“Love you a lot” and with that, Kevin sent a flying kiss dictating the end of the video.

Taking a deep breath after the phone stopped recording, Eric hugged Kevin, looking him in the eye “you fucked us over, you know?”  
“What? What do you mean?!” Kevin raised his eyebrows at the sudden accusation “aren’t you the one who begged me to make you come not even ten minutes ago?”

Eric couldn’t deny it; he simply blinked back at Kevin and stood there in silence.

“Yeah, I thought so too”

Eric just sighed, pressing his eyes shut for a second before opening again and muttering “we’re in big trouble when Jacob comes back”


End file.
